Amour et avalanche
by Sojiku
Summary: Capitaine John "Soap" MacTavish et son lieutenant, Gary "Roach" Sanderson sont perdus dans la neige. On dirait le début d'une blague, et pour être honnête, c'en est totalement une. J'ai fini tous les Call of Duty (Modern Warfare) et je suis triste car des tas de gens bien sont morts pour mes pêchés. Et il manque des ships sur ces jeux. Fic très OOC. Désolé.


Je me souviens encore de cette mission. Celle après laquelle ma vie a pris un tournant… étonnant.

Au début, ce n'était qu'une mission de routine. Enfin, la seule nouveauté était que j'étais seul avec le capitaine MacTavish. Qui, paraît-il, avait insisté pour que je vienne avec lui, dans une mission qui n'était prévu que pour une personne. Une mission d'éclaireur faite pour une personne mais par deux personnes. C'était plutôt rare. Et évidemment, j'avais pas mal extrapolé sur les raisons de son insistance.

Nous devions aller dans les Alpes, où une base d'insurgés devait s'être installée. Et notre mission de reconnaissance se résumait à s'en assurer. Ah, remarque, c'était peut-être pour ça que le capitaine MacTavish voulait que je vienne. Grâce à ma vue en plongée. Mais malheureusement, elle n'a pas suffi, car, même de nuit, l'environnement était trop précaire, trop instable, pour que je puisse y voir clair depuis notre point d'observation. Donc on a quand même dû se rapprocher.

C'est là que tout s'est passé très vite. Très vite et très mal. Sans rentrer dans les détails, j'ai baissé ma garde une seconde, une pauvre lumière sur la neige qui m'a ébloui car elle a été été amplifiée par la lunette de mon arme, et, après un léger black-out de ma part, le capitaine MacTavish s'est pris trois balles à ma place. Très mal placées, mais quand même. J'ai dû gérer presque toute la base tout seul, en gardant un œil sur mon chef, et, après avoir pas mal roulé dans la neige, j'ai réussi à nous tirer là, tant bien que mal.

J'ai traîné le capitaine dans une sorte de chalet dans la montagne. Il râlait quasiment à chaque pas, et je ne savais pas si c'était plus pour mes excuses répétées ou parce qu'il s'était pris une balle dans les côtes, dans le bassin et dans l'épaule pour me protéger. Coup de bol, personne ne semblait nous suivre.

J'ai posé MacTavish sur le lit et j'ai quand même refermé la porte. Pour ça, et parce qu'il y avait un blizzard qui commençait. Sur le lit, j'entendais le capitaine qui m'appelait. Je me suis approché de lui.

-Je suis là, capitaine, lui dis-je inutilement.

-Je sais, Roach, me dit-il faiblement. J'allais juste te demander quelque chose.

-Quoi ?

-Il faut que tu m'enlèves mes vêtements.

Pendant quelques secondes, j'ai cru que j'avais mal entendu. Je n'ai rien osé répondre. Cependant, je compris que je n'avais pas rêvé quand il insista, en expliquant que nous étions trempés tous les deux, à cause de nos roulés boulés dans la neige, et que nous risquions d'attraper froid en gardant nos fringues mouillées. Même si, sur le moment, j'ai surtout relevé son "nous", impliquant que je devrais me déshabiller aussi. Evidemment. Mais ce serait la partie facile.

La plus dure a été d'enlever le haut de la tunique du capitaine sans craquer comme un débutant. Je voyais bien mes doigts effleurer sa peau, et je m'efforçais de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux. Par contre, du coin de l'œil, je voyais que lui me regardait faire avec attention. Ou alors est-ce qu'il regardait dans le vague, mais de manière hasardeuse dans ma direction ? Je n'en étais pas sûr. Heureusement pour moi, je n'ai pas eu à enlever le bas. Il l'a fait lui-même, pendant que j'enlevais mon propre uniforme dans la pièce adjacente – cela l'a fait rire, d'ailleurs – avant de se couvrir jusqu'à la taille. Il n'avait gardé que son sous-vêtement. En fin de compte, la partie la plus dure, la vraie, a été évitée.

J'ai réussi à appliquer les premiers soins à MacTavish, désinfecté ses plaies et appliqué des bandages comme j'ai pu, et j'ai allumé le feu, restant à mi-distance entre ma source de chaleur et mon capitaine, qui était ma vraie priorité. D'ailleurs, en parlant de la priorité, j'ai cru l'entendre bouger un peu derrière moi, mais je n'y ai pas fait plus attention que ça. Jusqu'à ce que je l'entende clairement s'asseoir près de moi, nous couvrant tous les deux avec la couverture.

-Capitaine, vous ne…

-Viens par-là, Roach, me coupa-t-il.

Sans me demander mon avis, évidemment, il passa son bras valide derrière mon épaule pour m'attirer contre lui. Ce contact, qui aurait été _juste_ un peu gênant pour moi en temps normal, prenait un tout autre sens, comme nous étions tous les deux presque sans vêtements. Je me suis un peu raidi, en grand partie pour éviter que ma jambe ne touche pas la sienne, mais ça ne marcha pas terrible. Alors je me suis juste laissé faire, posant presque ma tête sur son épaule, et laissant mon genou toucher le sien.

-Tu vas bien ? me demanda-t-il soudain.

-Bien sûr, capitaine, lui dis-je en frissonnant un peu. Je ne vous cache pas que ça ira mieux quand on sera sortis de ce merdier.

-Je ne peux qu'être d'accord. Tu t'en es bien sorti, là-bas.

Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de le regarder, pour le coup. Mais j'ai vite changé d'avis en voyant à quelle distance son visage était du mien. Putain.

-Vous êtes sérieux ? grondai-je. Vous avez été blessé à cause de moi.

-Et tu as réussi à t'en sortir en traînant ma carcasse, releva le capitaine. C'est un sacré exploit.

-Mais je n'aurais pas eu à le faire si je n'avais pas baissé ma garde. J'ai été stupide.

-Gary, regarde-moi.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a surpris le plus entre son ton, que je ne compris pas trop, j'avoue, et le fait qu'il m'ait appelé par mon prénom. Toujours est-il que ça a marché, je me suis senti obligé de le regarder.

Ça devrait être interdit d'avoir des yeux pareils.

-Quoi ? réussis-je à dire presque sans bégayer.

-Pourquoi es-tu énervé ? Tu passes ta vie à me sauver depuis qu'on se connaît, alors est-ce vraiment si étonnant que je veuille te protéger aussi ?

-Pas en vous mettant en danger, notai-je. C'est contreproductif.

-Parce que _toi _tu ne t'es jamais mis en danger pour me protéger ? Tu as du culot.

MacTavish émit un rire qui me fit piquer un fard. Je me suis remis à regarder droit devant moi, vers le feu, sentant le sang me monter aux joues. Pour ça, et parce qu'il avait raison. Je n'ai pas répondu, me contentant de grommeler, et ma répartie le fit s'esclaffer de plus belle. Bon sang.

-Ce n'est pas si mal, dit MacTavish au bout d'une minute de silence.

-Quoi donc ? répondis-je, toujours sans le regarder.

-Notre situation actuelle, je veux dire. Ce n'est vraiment pas la peine d'être en colère.

Je l'ai regardé de nouveau, pour le coup. J'aurais juré qu'il avait un peu buté sur les mots, pendant sa réponse. Son bras n'était plus sur mes épaules, il avait posé sa main derrière mon dos, et cette fois-ci, c'était lui qui me fuyait du regard. Attends quoi ?

-Capitaine ? tentai-je.

MacTavish me regarda de nouveau, sans rien dire, et au lieu de passer son bras derrière mes épaules, il le passa au niveau de ma taille, ses doigts, s'arrêtant sur mes côtes. Je réussis cependant à soutenir son regard, alors qu'il posait son front sur le mien.

-John, me souffla-t-il.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que mon cerveau comprit ce qui était en train de se passer. Même s'il n'arrivait pas à y croire, honnêtement. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que le capitaine John écrase ses lèvres sur les miennes, posant sa deuxième main sur ma taille.

Dire que je n'avais jamais imaginé ça était un énorme mensonge, de toute évidence. Cependant, la réalité était bien supérieure, il fallait l'avouer. Tout dans le geste de John respirait la douceur, que ce soit le baiser en lui-même ou la manière dont ses mains vagabondaient sur mon buste. Toujours couverts par la couette, il m'allongea gentiment sur le parquet, puis s'arrêta une seconde, penché au-dessus de moi, les yeux dans les yeux.

-Ce n'est qu'un moyen de se garder au chaud, compris lieutenant ? me dit-il d'un ton amusé et étrangement sexy.

-Bien sûr, John, lui répondis-je sur un ton similaire.

-Bien. J'aime quand tu me parles comme ça.

J'ai émis un rire désabusé, rapidement coupé par le capitaine qui s'est remis à m'embrasser. Quant à ce qui s'est passé après, c'est… à la fois personnel et pas très clair. J'avais en même temps l'impression d'être en plein rêve, et en même temps d'être extrêmement attentif. Vu ce qui se passait, ce n'était pas étonnant.

Je me suis réveillé dans le lit, apparemment quelques heures plus tard vu la position du soleil visible à travers la fenêtre, et John n'était plus là. Merde, même penser à lui comme ça sonnait étrange. Un rapide coup d'œil sous la couverture qui m'enveloppait me confirmait que j'avais encore mon boxer. Pourtant, j'aurais juré… Et pourquoi je me suis retrouvé dans le lit ? J'étais extrêmement confus, pour le coup.

Le capitaine reparut quelques secondes plus tard, avec seulement le bas de son uniforme, muscles, caleçon à rayures et bandages visibles, regardant par la fenêtre. Je ne sus trop pourquoi, je me suis tout de suite recouvert pour faire semblant de dormir. Je l'ai entendu s'approcher, mais je ne sus pas jusqu'où il était venu avant qu'il ne me parle, soufflant presque dans mon oreille.

-Alors, soldat. Tu attends un baiser du matin, ou quelque chose du genre ? pouffa-t-il.

Bon, c'était lui qui lançait le sujet. C'était une belle occasion d'essayer de mettre les choses au clair. Du moins je l'espérais.

-Pourquoi pas ? tentai-je, sans ouvrir les yeux.

John rit, et me fit un bisou sur la joue avant de m'ébouriffer les cheveux. Réaction surprenante, au vu de ce qui s'est potentiellement passé il y a peu de temps.

Soudain, je repensai à une chose qui aurait dû me frapper. Ses mots, avant de m'attaquer à nouveau. "Ce n'est qu'un moyen de se garder au chaud", avait-il dit. Alors est-ce que ça voulait dire que ce n'était… que par convenance ? J'étais à peu près sûr qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait avec tout le monde mais… devais-je comprendre que cela ne voulait rien dire pour lui ? Qu'il m'appréciait, mais seulement juste assez pour "se réchauffer" ? J'ai été induit en erreur par son ton rieur, et je me suis senti très con de l'avoir pris pour acquis.

Mais en même temps, le bisou sur la joue était aussi une preuve d'affection. Tendre, mais amicale, probablement. Même si relativement rare entre deux hommes qui n'étaient pas de la même famille. Les gars de la troupe répétaient que l'armée était une grande famille, mais est-ce que ça comptait ?

Bon, bref, essayer de ne pas trop y penser. J'analyse trop ce qui de toute évidence était soit un rêve cochon comme il m'est déjà arrivé d'en faire, soit une chose qui ne signifiait sans doute rien et qui avait très peu de chances de se reproduire. Mais… cela avait l'air si réel. Peut-être parce que ce que _moi_ je ressens pour lui est très réel. Un peu trop, même, parfois.

John reparut dans mon champ de vision pour jeter mon uniforme sur le lit, près de moi.

-Rhabille-toi, Roach, me dit John. L'extraction ne va pas tarder.

-Oui, capitaine, dis-je en me redressant.

Je me suis extirpé de la couverture pour m'asseoir sur le bord du lit et remettre mon uniforme, mais, alors que je commençais à remettre le haut, MacTavish m'arrêta d'un geste. Je l'ai regardé, du coup. Il avait un petit sourire, que j'étais sûr d'avoir déjà vu, pour le coup. J'en eus le cœur net quand il posa ses mains sur mes épaules pour m'embrasser sur les lèvres. Je l'ai repoussé, gentiment mais fermement, et il eut l'air surpris.

-Quoi ? me dit-il à voix basse. Les renforts n'arrivent que dans dix minutes.

J'ai baissé les yeux, pendant quelques secondes, et John attendait patiemment que je réponde. Plus ça avançait, et moins je comprenais ce qui se passait. Puis, voyant que je ne disais toujours rien, John posa une de ses mains sous mon menton pour m'inciter à le regarder. Mon impression de déjà vu se renforça.

-Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse, Gary, articula-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas, admis-je. Je ne sais vraiment pas, John.

Mon capitaine fronça les sourcils, mais n'insista pas, laissant néanmoins ses mains sur mes épaules. J'avais l'impression qu'il était aussi perdu que moi, et je ne savais pas si c'était rassurant ou encore plus troublant. Mais au final, rêve ou pas, j'ai décidé d'en profiter. Alors je l'ai attrapé par les épaules à mon tour, et je l'ai attiré vers moi pour l'embrasser. J'ai eu un quart de secondes de doute, avant que John ne me rende mon baiser, en me plaquant sur le lit.

Puis, quand j'ai de nouveau ouvert les yeux, j'étais sur le dos du capitaine, qui marchait dans la neige. Il faisait nuit. J'ai essayé de bouger, mais j'ai senti une douleur lancinante au niveau de ma tempe.

-Hé, Roach, hé, m'appela le capitaine. Relax, on s'en est sortis.

C'est là que les morceaux se sont recollés dans ma tête. L'éblouissement, le choc, le black-out. Tout ce qui s'était passé après était un délire comatique, tout simplement. Mais… cela semblait si réel. Encore une fois, il fallait que je sois sûr. Et serrer les épaules du capitaine MacTavish pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas blessé n'était pas une preuve suffisante. Alors je tentai le tout pour le tout.

-John, je… suis désolé, lui dis-je dans l'oreille.

Le capitaine tourna la tête vers moi, et son expression était franchement étonnée. Puis il eut un rire incrédule, alors que je comprenais mon erreur, et que je m'apprêtais à m'excuser.

-Capitaine, je… commençai-je.

-C'est bon, Gary, on est quittes, dit-il, encore un peu amusé. Par contre, évite de le faire devant les autres, sinon, ils croiront à un traitement de faveur.

Ok, son ton était déjà plus habituel. Je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Et probablement un peu de déception aussi, on ne va pas se mentir.

-Ce qui n'est évidemment pas le cas, relevai-je.

-Chut. Ça va rester entre nous.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire aussi. J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tout reprenne comme avant aussi simplement, franchement. Il suffisait que j'essaie de ne pas penser à ce qui s'est passé – pas une mais deux fois – pendant mon coma. Et aussi, au fait que John MacTavish a avoué que j'étais son préféré. Heureusement qu'il ne voyait pas bien mon expression.

-Tu as fait un mauvais rêve ? me demanda-t-il soudain.

Mon cœur eut un raté en entendant cette question. Il avait lu dans mes pensées ou quoi ?

-Non, éludai-je de mon mieux. Pourquoi ?

-Il y a des moments où je t'ai entendu gémir.

De mieux en mieux. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais répondre à ça ? Certainement pas la vérité. Du coup, j'ai décidé d'improviser. Avant d'en venir à la conclusion qu'il était hors de question que je réponde à cette question. Qui n'en était pas une d'ailleurs.

-Où allons-nous ? demandai-je plutôt.

-Le site d'extraction est à neuf cents mètres d'ici, dans une clairière, expliqua. Je te porte depuis déjà une heure, à peu près, je crois. Mais j'ai fait des pauses, ne t'en fais pas, ajouta-t-il alors que j'allais protester. Le capitaine Price arrive avec l'équipe médicale.

-Je vais bien, capitaine, grommelai-je.

-Tu es extrêmement buté, tu le sais ça ? soupira-t-il.

-Oui.

John eut un sourire sonore, auquel je ne pus m'empêcher de répondre. Puis il n'ajouta plus rien. Il s'est contenté de marcher, et j'en ai encore profité quelques minutes, en le serrant comme une peluche. Il n'a rien dit, mais je me suis quand même demandé ce qu'il en pensait. Après, je lui ai demandé de me poser parce que je pouvais marcher. Evidemment, John a émis des objections, mais j'ai insisté, alors il m'a posé par terre, et je me suis mis à marcher quelques pas derrière lui, comme toujours. Ma position stratégique.

A un rythme de marche plus régulier, nous sommes arrivés au point d'extraction une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, et on s'est posés dans un coin, pas trop découvert, pour attendre l'hélicoptère. Hélicoptère qui arriva un petit quart d'heure plus tard. Heureusement. Juste au moment où le silence entre le capitaine et moi devenait un peu pesant pour moi.

Le capitaine Price descendit en premier de l'hélicoptère, suivi par deux infirmiers militaires. Il salua le capitaine MacTavish et vint me voir.

-Lieutenant, me dit-il. Alors comme ça on aime le gravier ?

-Capitaine, lui répondis-je. On fait ce qu'on peut, monsieur.

-Lâche-lui la grappe, grand-père, intervint John. On a besoin d'aide, là.

-Je sais. Allez, grimpe Soap, on va ramasser ton lieutenant chéri.

-Ouais, ouais, grommela MacTavish.

Les deux médecins vinrent pour m'aider, mais je refusai leur aide poliment, alors ils repartirent à l'hélico. Cela n'empêcha cependant pas les deux capitaines de rester près de moi, des fois que. Cependant, rien ne me préparait à la surprise qui m'attendait quelques mètres plus loin.

L'hélicoptère n'avait pas coupé le moteur, donc les hélices envoyaient du vent dans nos tronches alors qu'on approchait. Je suis monté juste derrière le capitaine MacTavish, et le courant d'air a légèrement soulevé le haut de son uniforme, c'est là que je l'ai vu.

Un sous-vêtement rouge à rayures. Comme dans mon rêve.

Attends quoi ?


End file.
